


Longing

by hoardedmolds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoardedmolds/pseuds/hoardedmolds
Summary: everyday, i miss you until i'm tired and i go to sleep
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> незнала что человек способен настолько сильно скучать  
> darıxıram çox darıxıram

Through my viewfinder, my most favorite thing was  
Watching your eyes crinkle, forming little crescents  
Looking at the slip of your spine, the curve of your nose,  
The outline of your ears, the roundness of your cheeks.  
How wonderful, how enchanting.  
But my most favorite thing, was watching your eyes.  
How they always managed to form a soft, loving gaze.  
The gaze that told of your grand, benevolent heart.  
The gaze that said,  
‘’Hello, I’m here, I’ll always look at you like this’’  
The gaze that granted me an unspoken promise.  
When I watched those greeting eyes, how could I not know,  
That you’re looking at the ones you love?

Today, I gaze through my viewfinder  
In the hopes of finding my salvage in the crinkle of those eyes again.  
My arms lower, as my hopes go in vain  
I watch them blink away the bitter tears,  
I watch them wander in avoidance,  
I watch them trying to hide your benevolent gaze.  
So I stay unabashedly selfish, for I  
Don’t want to see those eyes of a sad farewell,  
Don’t want to see those eyes waiting for the inevitable,  
Don’t want to see those shoulders slumped, arms hesitating.  
I stay selfish, in hopes of seeing  
Those eyes utter that promise once again,  
Wonho.


End file.
